Something Tangible
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: You survive a torturous day at school on this very, lonesome holiday-Valentines Day. Despite that, it doesn't discourage you from giving a box of chocolate to your long time crush, the city's infamous boy wonder, even though you're aware that the chance of meeting him are very slim. But what happens when he does? R&R please!


**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Something-Tangible-355149430

**(c) Something Tangible... belongs to me****  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Nation**

**Summary:**

You survive a torturous day at school on this very, lonesome holiday-Valentines Day. Despite that, it doesn't discourage you from giving a box of chocolate to your long time crush, the city's infamous boy wonder, even though you're aware that the chance of meeting him are very slim. But what happens when he does?

This is a Valentines Day special one-shot dedicated to all Robin Fans! "You can be referred as either yourself or the girl you ship him with.

* * *

You are feeling heavily depressed today as you head out of school and decide to take an unusual route home. Today had been filled with couples making out nonstop. There was even one who was making out right on your locker while you awkwardly stood there waiting for them to finish.

You decide to make your way to the city park and sit on a random bench and watch as children participated in carefree games you once used to play when you were that age. The children captivate your interest as an escape on the lonely evening of your uneventful Valentines Day.

A box of chocolate lays on your lap, hoping to give it to your long time crush, but the problem is, you don't know when he'll ever show up. You are aware that his status in this city prevents him from possibly going out and enjoy his teenage life as you are. _I'd rather be a hero any day than have this stupid, boring life_, you sigh. It is, after all, one way to be closer the boy wonder.

A terrorizing shriek pulls you out of your train of thought as you see a familiar blue and white magician appear at the park in a flashy, smoky manner. You are startled by the villain, but remained sitting down to wait with anticipation. You knew that whenever a villain was around, it would mean Jump City's heroes would appear. Thus you stood up and hid behind the tree, safe from view but close to see the upcoming combat in a close proximity.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today's performance will be a special one for it is Valentines Day! The day for love birds to frolic and enjoy company with their loved ones! This act is especially dedicated to all my beautiful ladies in the audience!" The magician takes off his hat as he inserts his right hand in. "Watch as I magically pull out a pearl necklace from my hat!" Just as he states, a pearl necklace is pulled out of the hat and dangles between his thumb and forefinger. "Now for my next act, I will need a beautiful assistant." He pauses to search the area. You hide yourself from view before he can catch sight of you, but it was no use. "How about you, my fine lady. Alakazam!"

The tree you hid behind was now enveloped in a bright cyan shade, before coming to life. The branches reach out to you and you attempt to run away, only to fail by falling forward on the ground. You notice that a tree branch has securely wrapped itself around your right leg, dragging you towards it. You shriek with terror as you are dangling twenty feet upside down.

Suddenly you are plunging downward and you can only close your eyes in horror as you wait for the ground impact. You are surprised that you don't feel the hard ground, but a strong, warm body. You open your eyes, only to see the person you had been desperately yearning to see.

"Robin…" you manage to squeak out.

"Don't worry, miss," he assured, "you're alright now." You nod meekly as he carefully drops you to the ground. "Now, go somewhere safe." Then he was gone; making his way to the magician with lightning speed.

It is then that you take notice the absence of his team members. Robin was fighting alone. _Where are the others_, you wonder as you searched frantically for the box of chocolate you had carried. You release a sigh of relief when you found it several feet away from where you had been dragged by the live tree. You take the box and scurry behind another tree thirty yards away.

You watch with great interest as Robin fights off Mumbo with hand to hand combat with expertise. His movements flowed beautifully to a beat, like an enchanting dance. Your eyes scan over to the helpless Mumbo Jumbo as he summoned countless oversized rabbits from his hat, who Robin had easily taken down.

He used the sea of rabbits as leverage to get to Mumbo faster; he foresaw that these large rabbits were a diversion to make his escape. Mumbo had sweat accumulate on his abnormal blue face as he backpedalled. But it was too late. The boy wonder had danced through the air. With a round house kick the wand to the ground, breaking it with a sickening snap.

Within seconds, Mumbo had transformed back to a normal, pitiful human being. With no time to lose, Robin pulled out a rope from one of the pockets in his belt and tied Mumbo to a tree securely.

"I'll leave the cops to you," Robin hissed venomously before he strode away.

You take this action as a sign to come out of hiding and chase after the boy wonder. "Robin! Robin!" You called out his name.

The spiky haired leader turns around to meet you with a surprise gaze. "What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to go somewhere safe?"

The words felt like a slap across the face, and you fell disheartened, although you knew that he means well.

"Well… I-I just…here," you hand him a box of chocolate, carefully wrapped in red, sparkly gift wrap.

"F-For me?" he asked as he observed the box at hand skeptically.

"I don't have a Valentine at school," you boldly state, "and I was hoping that you would be my Valentine just for now…" There was a long pause of silence, and you couldn't help but squirm, assuming that he rejected your request. "I understand if you don't," you feel your face flush red. "I-I better get going… thanks for saving me."

You walk away, disappointed. You were hoping for something that you knew wouldn't happen. _Why would Robin say yes to a stranger like me,_ you sigh.

"Wait." You freeze in place, as if you were a frozen statue glued to the ground. You feel your heart quicken and drown your ears with its drumming beat. You hear feet shuffling behind you until Robin fully stands in front of you.

You can't help but smile at how cutely Robin appears flustered with the box of chocolate at hand, while the other scratches the nape of his neck. Then he reaches into one of the compartments in his utility belt and checks his communicator. Another second passes and he closes the screens and shoves it back in back in his belt. "I think I have time to spare an hour or two."

Your eyes widen with astonishment. There had been countless amounts of people who had described Robin's cold exterior when it came to fans. How he would dismiss you with a cold glare if you requested something from him with a short answer about his mission and has no time to mess around or how he'll flatly deny you with a sharp, "No." You had appeared before him with a hopelessness motive, conscious that the dream you want wouldn't come true. But the real Robin before you wasn't portraying any of those rumors. There was kindness in his tone. He was more gentle, more patient, and caring. His behavior had possibly transformed over the years residing with a team. He was _showing_ you that he was willing to make your day.

"R-really?!" you exclaim with a breathy, high pitch tone.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "where do you want to go?"

This was very unexpected. You did not actually plan to go anywhere with the local hero and thus remained standing there with a chaotic, disoriented mind. "I honestly, don't know where to start," you finally answer, "I didn't expect this to happen."

"Oh I see," Robin mumbles. His hand made its way to his chin, gently scratching it—his signature thinking pose that you know all too well. "Oh!" The hand from his chin balled into a fist and lightly smacked it on top of his other, opened hand. "Why don't we go to the amusement park on the docks?"

A big smile had spread to your face, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

You stand beside your favorite hero at the ring toss booth, watching him with childlike interest as he tossed tiny rings into the bottle. He had an intimidating grin etched on his lips as he tossed ring after ring, making all of them fall right into target. Then it hit you. There was not one man in the world that could possibly get all ten rings in the bottle with perfect accuracy and precision.

"Winner!" the booth host hollered, capturing the other bystanders' attention. "Congratulation! You won the grand prize! Now which one do you want?" he asked in a forced excited tone. You assume that Robin was a regular player in this booth and you can't help but giggle softly.

Robin turns to you with a grin, "What would you like?"

Your eyes scan the amount of large stuff animals. Among that shelf, one catches your eye and you point at it.

"What a perfect fit!" the worker smiles, this one was not a forced action. He hands you the doll and you hug it close to your chest. It was a miniature doll of Robin. It wasn't one of those dolls that had long arms and looked like an overstuffed puppet, but one of those small teddy bear kinds. You could possibly say that it's a chibi form of the boy wonder. The mini Robin had a slightly bigger head than his body, puffy cheeks, and a huge, gaping smile gracing his lip. The doll had its left hand pointing to the sky, while the other poised by the hip. It was simply too adorable.

From the corner of your eye, you see Robin standing awkwardly beside you. You can't help but assume the worst thought Robin was having about you. So you decide to speak your mind out, hoping that perhaps it would clear up the misunderstanding. "I just wanted something tangible to remind me that this wasn't a dream," you stated as you stared at the doll. "Thank you for this date."

Your answer worked. Robin's uncomfortable façade had vanished and was replaced by a pure smile. "We're not done yet," he added. He notices the inquiry in your eyes and chuckles. "Oh? You think we're done?"

You are afraid to answer the question since both answers would possibly scare him off. A _yes_ would possibly mean that you were done with him for today and he would take his leave, when actually you really just wanted more time to spend with him. On the other hand a _no_ would show that you were expecting more from the very start. Both would give you a bad impression to him.

"You can be honest," he encouraged with a soft smile.

"I, uh… yeah," you nodded.

Robin nods and folds his arm. You can't help but stare at his mask with discouragement. Having a mask sure is a huge disadvantage, for you cannot tell what he was thinking. After a moment of silence, he unfolds his arms and points at the Ferris wheel.

"Let's wrap this date up."

* * *

Once on the Ferris wheel, an uncomfortable atmosphere befalls you. Now that you were completely alone, what were you suppose to do? You begin to panic, thinking of some small talk. With one in mind, you turn to him, but bite back the urge to utter a word.

Robin appeared peaceful in this silence. He seemed relax and seemed like any other normal teenage boy. It was a rare sight to behold.

"You know," he began, "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

"Is it because of your duty as a Titan?" you ask quietly, hoping that this question wouldn't destroy your comfortable atmosphere.

"Well…" he pauses to think, allowing the silence settle. "I guess you can say that. But, I do know that since the day I came here, I've been happier than I was before."

You smile with that answer. Life as a hero did sound tiring, but you are grateful that there are those kinds of people who would risk their lives to save others.

"I'm glad," you answer. Robin looks at you questioningly. "It sounds hard to be a hero twenty-four seven, but I'm happy you take times off and give yourself sometime to have fun and enjoy life. You guys deserve it once in a while."

Robin remains silent for a brief moment, and you can't help but wonder if you said the wrong words. _Perhaps I said too much_, you thought. Then a smile graces his lips.

"You're right. Even heroes need a vacation once in a while," he mutters.

The Ferris wheel falls into a complete stop, and it's your turn to get out of the booth.

"Thanks for today, really," you smile with pure happiness.

"No," Robin interrupts, "thank you for reminding me of something important."

An idea pops into your head and you come to a decision that you have to do it. You are aware that this may be the last time that you'll ever encounter the mysterious boy wonder one on one and decide to boldly kiss him on the cheek. He stands there, disoriented, one hand holding onto the spot of where you kissed.

"Keep up the good work," you smile. "Thank you for being our protectors."

You watch as Robin breaks out of his disoriented daze and chuckles to himself, "Thanks." Right at the nick of time, his communicator beeps a familiar ringtone. He pulls it out and is immediately bombarded by a deep voice, asking why he is taking so long on his errand.

_So that's why he's alone..._ You suddenly realize that it's your fault that you were holding Robin back from his team and a small frown forms on your lips.

He must have read your mind for he said, "Don't worry about Cyborg. I had a great time with you."

"Me too," the frown on your lips slowly lifted into a soft, grateful smile, "Happy Valentines Day, Robin."

"Happy Valentines Day. I'll see you around." Then he ran off in top speed, disappearing among the bustling crowd.

You hold the replica of the doll and hold it against your face, your cheek softly caressing the soft material.

You can't help but smile at the fact that Robin did his work; he was a hero after all.

* * *

**If you guys receive this on your wall, then that means you commented on my latest poll (the one about your favorite character of the opposite sex on deviantart). This is my Valentines Day present to you3  
It's belated now, but w/e ;p  
BUT if you didn't do it, then it's okay, it can be for you as well! :D**

**I was suppose to submit it during that deviantart Valentine special, but I didn't have time due to my back-to-back choir competitions and writing this lovely one shot: Something Tangible...**

**Thank you for supporting me up to now, I hope you enjoy this little Role Play story. You can think of the character as either yourself or the female of your OTP, that's really all up to you! :)**

**Forgive me in advance, this is the first time I wrote Teen Titans in a long time! I'm a bit rusty, but I hope I still portrayed Robin the way he's should be.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**


End file.
